Inflatable devices have long been used in a wide variety of applications. Examples of such applications include utilization as a inflatable pad such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883.053, buoyant articles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,231, protective packing structures as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,591, pneumatic dunnage devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,736, and even an inflatable bag as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,970.
However, no inflatable device is known disclosing an inflatable beverage insulator that provides a unitary, collapsible device wherein the beverage insulator is capable of being formed in a unitary structure with a jacket portion and base portion, which may be selectively inflated and deflated by the user.